


I swear

by xArtemisx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Accidents, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mates, Mating Bond, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Promises, Slow Dancing, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xArtemisx/pseuds/xArtemisx
Summary: Like the shadow that's by your sideI'll be there"What are you doing here, Tetsu? It's cold." Kei asked softly. Tetsurou smiled. Hearing his name came out of Kei's lips is always music to his ears."Nothing. I just came to think that whatever memory we make, may it be happy or sad memories, the bright moon and the starry night sky is always there to be the witness. Did you notice?" The alpha answered and Kei nodded. He also noticed it."Yes, I did noticed it."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! This is Art and this is my first haikyuu au. I hope you like it. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: Grammar errors and typos ahead.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine. All credits goes to Furudate-sensei
> 
> This AU is inspired by the song I Swear by All-4-One.

Patiently waiting for his bus to arrive, Kuroo Tetsurou put his phone back to his pocket after sending Tsuki a message, saying that his on his way home. It's already 6:30pm and he knows that his bus will be arriving anytime soon.

True to his words, the bus came roaring in and stopped at the bus stop where he usually waited among with many others. He hopped in and settled himself at the back. The ride from the stop to his next stop will take about 20mins and he have to walk for about 5mins from the bus stop to get home to their apartment.

He rang the bell as soon as he arrived in front of their apartment and he smiled as soon as he heard his daughter's happy squeal and the unlocking of the door and there it revealed his mate, whom he fell in love the first time they saw each other during a volleyball practice match during high school together with their 5 year old daughter, who keeps on bouncing, excited to see him.

"Dada's home. Dada's home." She said in a high pitched tone.

"I'm home, moonshine." He announced and wrapped his arms around Kei and gave him a quick peck on his lips before looking down at his daughter who keeps on tugging his suit. Tetsurou chuckled and lifted Mizuki into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'm home, sweetheart." Mizuki giggled and showered him with kisses. Kei, having to witness the sweet scene which he usually see everyday and everytime Tetsurou comes home, gave them a soft smile while closing the door behind them.

Kei let them have their little chitchat on their living room while he rushed back to the kitchen and continued cooking their dinner.

"Tetsu?" He called to his husband as he out from the kitchen with a laddle on his hand. Two pairs of eyes looked at his direction.

"Yes, moonshine? Missed me?" Tetsurou answered with his usual cat-like grin plastered on his lips. Kei, on the other hand, looked at him blankly and a cold "No" slipped out of his lips.

"You're hurting my feelings, Tsuki." He said as he dramatically wiped his non-existent tears on his eyes and jokingly placed his hands on his chest as if he was really hurting. Mizuki, however, just giggled and stroke her father's hair to console him. Annoyed at his husband, Kei rolled his eyes.

"Stop being dramatic, Tetsu. Go and change your clothes. Dinner is about to be served." He said, and glanced at his daughter who is still consoling her over dramatic father. He smiled at the gesture and talked to her softly.

"Mizuki, come help mommy prepare the table, okay?" Mizuki glanced at him, nodded and jumped out of her father's lap. Tetsurou, being a drama queen as he is, called out to her.

"Don't leave me, princess." He cried. Mizuki glared at him and repeated her mother's words before running to him. Kei carried her on his arms, and both of them giving him a smirk before turning back towards the kitchen. Tetsurou's jaw dropped as his mate and their daughter left him on the living room. He shake his head and smiled, got up from the couch and followed them on the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves amd went to help his daughter set the table.

They happily ate their dinner, which consists of chicken curry, grilled fish and miso soup. Mizuki shares some fun stories about what happened to her that day at her elementary school while her parents listene, give positive feedbacks on her stories and compliments her as she told them how she perfected her quizzes, saying that they're proud of her. And stories about everyones day goes on.

After dinner, Mizuki and Kei cleared the table while Tetsurou made his way to their bedroom to clean himself and changed. He came down soon after and taught Mizuki some of her homeworks and study with her for a little bit until the time when Mizuki have to go to bed. He helped her fix her things and put them away on her backpack. He carried her to her room when he noticed her yawning and sleepy eyes looking up on him. He walked in to her room and Kei followed soon after. They both scented her first, tucked her in, kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her ears before Kei turned off the lights, leaving her moon-shaped nightlight on and closed the door softly behind them.

Tetsurou wrapped his hands around Kei's waist and lifted him up despite being shorter for a few centimeters while they walked back to their room. Kei immediately wrapped his long legs arond Tetsurou's waist and placed his head on his mate's neck to inhale his honeysuckle scent.

As soon as they arrived in their bedroom, Tetsurou lay his mate on to the mattress. He started to trail Kei's neck with wet kisses and sucked the mark, a mark that they are bonded with each other. Kei gave out a soft whine that brings a smile on Tetsurou's face.

_Ah, there it is. My Kei is so adorable._

"T-tetsu..~" Kei whimpered. He continued sucking Kei's mark and turned his attention to the younger's lips afterwards while his hands are busy roaming inside Kei's shirt.

"Yes, moonshine?" Tetsurou whispered on his omega's ear. continuing what he did earlier.

"T-tetsu..s~st..hmm..s-stop...I-i.." Kei continued to whimper, arching his back due to pleasure his alpha is giving him

Tetsurou was busy minding his own business that he didn't hear Kei's pleading to stop. He just continued what he was doing and seeing his omega squirming underneath him, he can't help but be excited down there.

"S-stop..T-tetsu. I n-need..ughh..t-to..hmm..s-shower. Te-hmm.." Kei pleaded, but Tetsurou is in his own world, where he need to pleasure Kei as much as possible. Annoyed, he flicked Tetsurou's forehead so hard that the alpha pushed himself away and gave a sharp cry, massaging his forehead.

"What you do that for, moonshine?" He asked his omega. Kei rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them to kiss his forehead.

"You don't like it, moonshine?" Tetsurou pouted. Kei chuckled at his alpha's childishness.

"I like it so much, Tetsurou, but I need to shower first. I feel hot."

"It's because you are hot."

Kei clicked his tongue and adjusted his glasses, to hide the blush that is creeping on his cheeks. Tetsurou laughed seeing Kei being embarrased at his remark and the omega rolled his eyes in return while standing up to go to the bathroom, a ghost of smile on his lips.

"Wait, how about my buddy here?" The alpha asked. Kei looked back at him and arched his eyebrows.

"Buddy?" He asked, confusion visible on his pretty face. Tetsurou nodded with a grin on his face and pointed down to where his hard on is. Kei's golden brown eyes followed his alpha's hand to where he is pointing and as realization hits him, he just walked away towards the bathroom without any sound and locked the door. He walked to the sink and noticed his own hard on.

"Behave, buddy." He mentally scolded his hard on.

_This is all Tetsu's fault. Horny rooster. Tsk._

He thought while staring at his reflection on the mirror, a soft smile on his lips and slight shake of his head. He stripped his clothes afterwards and turned on the shower.

Tetsurou, on the other hand, laughed at himself while laying at their bed because he knows that his Kei is embarrassed. He stand up as he heard the lock on the door clicks and the shower being turned on.

"I guess, it's just you and me tonight, buddy." He whispered and shook his head. He made his way to their balcony and leaned forward while looking up at the moon illuminating the starry night sky.

He smiled as sweet memories crept into his mind, the day where they confessed their love to each other while Kei visits him in Tokyo during his first year in college where they stargaze on the roof of his house. The day where they had their first kiss, their first intercourse, their first misunderstanding,their first anniversary, the day they decided to live together, the day they spended their heat and rut together, the day they bond, Tetsurou's proposal, their wedding, their first dance, their first night as a married couple, Kei's pregnancy announcement, the day Mizuki was born, the moon that shines brightly up into the sky and illuminates the starry night sky are always present on those memories.

Tetsurou looked over his shoulder when he heard the door to the balcony opened and the the scent of strawberry filled his nose. He smiled softly and completely turned around and spread his arms wide to Kei. The omega, being shy at first, walked to him and wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck and rested his head on the crook of Tetsurou's neck, where the omega softly kissed his mark that is located on the alpha's scent glands and Tetsurou did the same to his omega. They stay silent for a couple of minutes while hugging each other until Kei broked their silence

"What are you doing here, Tetsu? It's cold." Kei asked softly. Tetsurou smiled. Hearing his name came out of Kei's lips is always music to his ears.

"Nothing. I just came to think that whatever memory we make, may it be happy or sad memories, the bright moon and the starry night sky is always there to be the witness. Did you notice?" The alpha answered and Kei nodded. He also noticed it.

"Yes, I did noticed it." He said as he looked up towards the sky and smiled. Another silence passed by between them but they are just there, hugging each other tightly.

After a few minutes of staying still, Tetsurou started to sway Kei around slowly. The omega pushed himself away a little bit to look up on his alpha and when he does, he met his alpha's hazel-colored eyes, staring at him, eyes full of love towards him, He smiled a genuine smile. He adjusted his glasses first and bumped his forehead to his alpha while staring at his eyes, reflecting the love that he saw on the alpha.

They continued to sway slowly and this time Tetsurou hummed a song, their wedding song.

Their hips swayed slowly in time of Tetsurou's humming to the song. The alpha held his omega closely without breaking their eye contact. They smiled at each other, not minding that they are outside, one cold November night, not minding that it's nearly midnight and they need to wake up early tomorrow for work. They were trapped in their own world, full of love, of happiness, of contentment, of comfort. Their heart both swelled as they feel the love that they have with each other. And they're both thankful that out of 7 billion people in this world, they both are in each other's arms, listening to each other heart beats which beats for them. It feels like destiny and fate is on their side, giving them all the love that they can find in the world.

Tetsurou broke the silence that enveloped them as his humming comes to a close.

"I swear moonshine, under the moon and the sky, I swear, I'll love you forever and always." He whispered, small tears of joy streaming down on his face. Kei chuckled as he wiped the tears on his alpha's face with his thumb.

"I also swear, my love, my alpha, my Tetsurou, under the moon and the sky, I'll be there with you, always and forever." He whispered back, and tears of joy also streamed down on his pretty face.

Tetsurou smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed Kei's forehead. He takes off Kei's glasses first then kissed his tear-stained eyes, his cheeks and his lips. He pulled away slowly and stared back at his omega's eyes, only to find it closed but he noticed that his eyes are slowly opening and when it does, he met his omega's golden-brown eyes.

"Tetsu, please put my glasses back. I want to see you clearly." The alpha obliged at his omega's request. He wiped it first on the hem of his shirt and put it back on.

"Kei, I love you, so, so much." Tetsurou said as he cupped his omega's face softly and lovingly on his hands and slowly pulled him close, their eye still staring deeply with each other.

"Tetsurou, I love you, too. So, so much." He replied, slowly closing his eyes and felt his husband's soft lips on his afterwards. He instinctly wrapped his arms on the alpha's neck to bring him closer to him and to deepen their kiss.

And this night, once again, under the same moon and starry night sky that gradually became part of their life is there to witness the slow, passionate kiss that sealed the promises to be together and to be in love with each other after their dance.

Their last dance. Their last promises. Their last kiss. His last sight of the moon and the sky that became a witness of their love.

"I love you so much, Tetsurou." Kei's smiling face appeared in front of him. He stretched his hand to reach to hold him close and feel his warmth once again but for some reason, he can't reach him. His face is peaceful and bright, unlike the day he last saw him, broken glasses and face dull and full of cuts and blood.

"I'll be with you. Always and forever." He tried once again, but this time, his vision went black. Just like the day when his omega is gone.

It's been three years since Kei died in an accident and it felt like it just happened yesterday. Today is his third death anniversary and Tetsurou is inside the room, with the green colored wall to make use of the virtual reality headset he purchased months ago with Kenma's help, after Kei's burial that will allow him to reunite with his beloved Kei once again.

For the last years since he purchased the device, every death anniversary, he will lock himself inside the room to reminisce his memories with Kei. He played the scene that he always played everytime he's using the device. Kei's face appeared and smiled genuinely at him. He smiled back at him, with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"I love you so much, Tetsurou." Kei smile didn't falter after saying that

"Kei." He cried hard. "I love you too. So much."

"I'll be with you. Always and forever." Kei's peaceful and smiling face remained in front of him. He tried reaching him again.

"Kei. You're so unfair. Why do you have to leave me?" He said, pain visible in his voice.

"Please. Don't leave me again." He tried once more and his vision blackened, signaling the end of the scene.

"No." He screamed.

"No. Kei. Please."

"Kei. Kei. Please. Please come back to me." He stand up, still reaching out to his omega when he felt warm hands wrapped around his reached out hands. He immediately take off the virtual reality headset only to be greeted by a crying Mizuki. He stared at his daughter's face and eyes which has the same eye shape and color and glasses on like that of her mother, his mate, Kuroo Kei. Truly a splitting image of him. And the only appearance that the chiled inherited from him is the color of her hair

"D-da...Dada." She called him as she moved closer to him. Tetsurou, on the other hand, slowly kneeled to be of level with her.

"Dada. Please don't cry." She said as she held her father's face on her tiny hands, choking a sob, tears streaming down on her face. Tetsurou's eyes filled with new tears as he held his daughter in his arms, smelling distress, loneliness, longing and pain on his daughter's scent. He tried releasing a calming scent to help her calm down.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki. I'm sorry. Dada just missed your mom that I forgot about you. I'm sorry. Forgive me, moonshine." Tetsurou said to his daughter, still trying to release a pheromone to calm his daughter.

"I forgive you, Dada. I also missed mom." Mizuki answered, still crying on his chest. He hugged her tightly.

"I know, moonshine. I know." The alpha whispered, patting his daughter's back.

After a few moments they both calmed down, thanks to Akaashi and his omega friends who are also present to visit Kei's grave. He carried Mizuki into their bed and kissed his daughter on her forehead before leaving her under the omegas care. He found himself walking to the balcony where the same moon and sky witnessed their last memories together since a few days after that night, Kei knocked on death's door.

"Kuroo." a voice called out to him and he immediately know that it's Bokuto.

"It's the same moon and sky again, Bo. The same moon and sky that witnessed mostly of our memories, even our last memory together." He said and covered his face with his hands.

"Kuroo." Bokuto called him once again and this time, he moved closer and gave his bro a hug. Tetsurou hugged him back.

"I miss him. Bo. I missed my moonshine, my omega, my Kei so much." The black haired alpha sobbed quitely on his friends shoulder.

"I know, Kuroo. I know. I also missed Tsuki, but you need to remember that you still have your daughter." Bokuto consoled his friend.

"I know." He looked up from Bokuto's shoulder to look at his daughter inside. She was now sleeping, and he caught Akaashi looking at them. He mouthed his thanks to the black haired omega and the omega smiled and nodded, mouthing 'no problem' to the alpha.

He broke himself from Bokuto's hug and look up at the sky, where the moon is shining so bright that it illuminates the starry night sky, witnessing his acceptance that Kei, his omega is now gone forever and will not comeback anymore.

_Kei, moonshine. I have now accepted that you will no longer be by my side, that you're now gone forever. The same moon and sky once more witnessed this moment. Please guide us, moonshine. I hope you're happy up there. I love you so much, Kei. Till we meet again._

Tetsurou felt a cold wind embracing him, and he knows that it's his Kei, reminding him that he will be there with him. Always and forever. Just as he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey. Thank you for reading this au. It means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think about this au, if you have time. 💕 Toddles!
> 
> This AU is also inspired by the youtube video where the mother was reunited with her daughter using the virtual reality headset.
> 
> Link: https://youtu.be/0p8HZVCZSkc


End file.
